DA
d (de) ???? * pt: (dê) quarta letra do alfabeto (consoante) * da capo ???? * pt: [Mus. da capo I (do inicio) * en: Mus. da capo =da capo= =Dacia= * sub n pr =dacic= * adj =dacron= * sub =dactylic= * adj * dactylic ???? * pt: adj dactilico, digital * en: adj dactylic =dactylis= * sub =dactylo= * sub * dactylo (dác-) ???? * pt: n 1. tâmara; 2. dedo * en: n 1. date ( ???? fruit of the date palm); 2. Pros. dactyl * #9674; dactylic; dactylographo etc.; dactyloscopia etc.; tetradactyle etc.; pterodactylo etc. =dactylogramma= * sub * dactylographa ???? * pt: n dactilografa =dactylographar= * v * dactylographar ???? * pt: v dactilografar * en: v to typewrite, type =dactylographia= * sub * dactylographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n dactilografia * en: n typewriting, typing =dactylographic= * adj * dactylographic ???? * pt: adj dactilográfico/a * en: adj (pertaining to a) typewriter =dactylographo= * sub * dactylographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n dactilógrafo * en: n 1. typewriter ( ???? typing machine); 2. typist * #9674; dactylographia; dactylographic; dactylographar =dactylologia= * sub * dactylologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n dactilologia * en: n dactylology =dactylologic= * adj =dactylorchis= * sub =dactyloscopia= * sub * dactyloscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n dactiloscopia * en: n dactyloscopy, fingerprint identification =dactyloscopic= * adj =dada= * sub =dadaismo= * sub =dadaista= * adj =dadaista= * sub =daga= * sub * daga ???? * pt: n adaga, punhal * en: n dagger * #9674; dagar =dagar= * v * dagar ???? * pt: v punhalar * en: v to stab (with a dagger) =daguerrotypar= * v =daguerrotypia= * sub =daguerrotypo= * sub * Dahl, A. ???? * en: npr botanist * #9674; dahlia * Dahl, Anders ???? * pt: npr botanico sueco =dahlia= * sub * dahlia (dál-) ???? * pt: n Bot. dalia * en: n Bot. dahlia =dalmata= * sub =Dalmatia= * sub n pr =dalmatian= * adj =dalmatiano= * sub =dalmatic= * adj =dalmatica= * sub =dalmatin= * adj =Dalton= * sub n pr * Dalton, John ???? * pt: npr quimico, que era incapaz de reconhecer as côres * en: npr chemist, who was color-blind * #9674; daltonismo; daltonian =daltonian= * adj * daltonian ???? * pt: adj daltonico/a * en: adj Daltonian; also: color-blind =daltonismo= * sub * daltonismo ???? * pt: n daltonismo * en: n Daltonism; also: color blindness =dama= * sub * dama ???? * pt: n 1. dama, senhora nobre; * 2. jogo das damas; * ???? dama de honor ???? dama de honra * en: n 1. lady; 2. Checkers king; * ???? dama de honor ???? lady-in-waiting; * ???? joco de damas ???? (game of) checkers; * ???? jocar a damas ???? to play checkers =damajana= * sub =damalisco= * sub =daman= * sub =damascar= * v * damascar ???? * en: v to damask ( ???? to weave or adorn with damask ornamentation) =damascen= * adj * damascen ???? * pt: adj damasceno/a (de Damasco) * en: adj Damascene ( ???? of Damascus) =damascenage= * sub * damascenage (-aje) ???? * en: n damascene (work) =damascenar= * v * damascenar ???? * en: v to damascene =damascenator= * sub * damascenator ???? * en: n damascener * damasceniero ???? * pt: n damasqueiro =damasceno= * sub * damasceno ???? * pt: n 1. damasceno (habitante * de Damasco); 2. damasco (fruto do damasqueiro); * en: n 1. Damascene ( ???? inhabitant of Damascus); 2. damson =Damasco= * sub n pr =damasco= * sub * damasco ???? * pt: n damasco (tessido de seda produzido em Damasco) * en: n damask ( ???? damask silk) * #9674; damascen-damascenar-damascenage, damascenator, damasceno; damascar * Damasco ???? * pt: npr Damasco (capital da Siria) * en: npr Damascus =damiero= * sub =damisella= * sub * damisella ???? * pt: n donzela =damnabile= * adj * damnabile ???? * pt: adj danavel, condenável * en: adj damnable ( ???? deserving damnation) =damnabilitate= * sub =damnar= * v * damnar ???? * pt: v danar; condenar * en: v Theol. to damn * #9674; damnabile; damnation; condemnar =damnation= * sub * damnation ???? * pt: n Teol. danação, condenação * en: n Theol. damnation =damnificar= * v * damnificar ???? * pt: v danificar * en: v to damage, damnify =damno= * sub * damno ???? * pt: n dano * en: n harm, damage; injury, loss * #9674; damnose-damnositate; damnar; damnificar; indemne =damnose= * adj * damnose ???? * pt: adj danoso/a, nocivo/a * en: adj harmful, injurious =damnositate= * sub * damnositate ???? * pt: n danosidade * en: n harmfulness, injuriousness =Damocles= * sub n pr =dan= * sub * dan ???? * pt: adj dinamarquês, dinamarquesa * en: adj Danish * #9674; dano-danese; Danmark etc. =danaide= * sub =dancing= * sub =dandy= * sub =dandysmo= * sub =danese= * adj =danese= * sub * danese¹ ???? * pt: adj dinamarquês, dinamarquesa * en: adj Danish * danese² ???? * pt: n 1. dinamarquês (lingua); * 2. dinamarquês, dinamarquesa, nativo/a da Dinamarca) * en: n 1. Danish (language); 2. Dane ( ???? native of Denmark); 3. (great) Dane =Daniel= * sub n pr * Daniel ???? * pt: nprm Daniel * en: nprm Daniel =Danmark= * sub n pr * Danmark ???? * pt: npr Dinamarca * en: npr Denmark * dano ???? * pt: n 1. dinamarquês (lingua); * 2. dinamarquês, dinamarquesa, nativo/a da Dinamarca) * en: n 1. Dane ( ???? native of Denmark); 2. (great) Dane =dansa= * sub * dansa ???? * pt: n dança * en: n dance (1. dancing; 2. Mus.); * ???? dansa macabre ???? danse macabre , dance of Death =dansar= * v * dansar ???? * pt: v dançar * en: v to dance * #9674; dansa-contradansa; dansator =dansator= * sub * dansator ???? * pt: n dançador * en: n dancer * Dante Alighieri ???? * pt: npr 1265-1321 poeta italiano autor da "Divina Comedia" =dantesc= * adj * dantesc ???? * pt: adj dantesco/a =danthonia= * sub =dantologia= * sub =dantologo= * sub =danubian= * adj * danubian ???? * pt: adj danubiano/a * en: adj Danubian =Danubio= * sub n pr * Danubio ???? * pt: npr Danubio * en: npr Danube * #9674; danubian =daphne= * sub =daphnia= * sub =dar= * v * dar ???? * pt: v dar * en: v to give; * ???? dar super ???? to overlook (as in “the window overlooks the garden”) * #9674; dative-dativo; dator; dato; data; adder; eder; perder; render =dardane= * adj * dardane ???? * en: adj Dardanian, Trojan =Dardanellos= * sub n pr pl * Dardanellos ???? * en: nprpl Dardanelles =Dardania= * sub n pr * Dardania ???? * en: npr Dardania =Dardano= * sub n pr =dardano= * sub * Dardano¹ (dár-) ???? * en: npr Mythol. Dardanus * #9674; Dardanellos; Dardania; dardane-dardano * dardano² (dár-) ???? * en: n Dardanian, Trojan =dardo= * sub * dardo ???? * pt: n dardo =darico= * sub =darsena= * sub * darsena (dár-) ???? * pt: n doca, dique, estaleiro * en: n dock, wet dock * Darwin, Charles ???? * pt: npr naturalista inglês, que propositor da teoria da evolução conhecida com o seu nome * en: npr English naturalist, proponent of the theory of evolution bearing his name * #9674; darwinismo; darwinista; darwinian =darwinian= * adj * darwinian ???? * pt: adj darwiniano/a * en: adj Darwinian =darwinismo= * sub * darwinismo ???? * pt: n darwinismo * en: n Darwinism =darwinista= * adj =darwinista= * sub * darwinista ???? * pt: n darwinista * en: n Darwinist, Darwinian =dasymetro= * sub =dasyuro= * sub =data= * sub * data ???? * pt: n data * en: n date (“date according to the calendar”) * #9674; datario; dataria; datar-antedatar, postdatar; antedata =databile= * adj =databilitate= * sub =datar= * v * datar ???? * pt: v datar; * ???? datar de ???? datar de * en: v to date ( ???? to mark with a date); * ???? datar de ???? to date from =dataria= * sub * dataria ???? * pt: n Ecles. dataria * en: n Eccl. datary, dataria =datario= * sub * datario ???? * pt: n Ecles. datário * en: n Eccl. datary ( ???? head of the datary) =datation= * sub =dation= * sub =dative= * adj * dative ???? * pt: adj Lei dativo/a * en: adj Law dative =dativo= * sub * dativo ???? * pt: n dativo * en: n dative =dato= * sub * dato ???? * pt: n 1. dado (informação); 2. dado (pequeno cubo para jogar); * ???? datos ???? 1. dados (informações); 2. dados (pequenos cubos para jogar) * en: n 1. die ( ???? one of a pair of dice); 2. datum; * ???? datos ???? 1. dice; 2. data =dator= * sub * dator ???? * pt: n dador, doador * en: n giver =dattiliero= * sub =dattilo= * sub * dattilo (dá-) ???? * pt: n Bot. dáctilo, tâmara * en: n date ( ???? fruit of the date palm) =datura= * sub =dauco= * sub =David= * sub n pr * David ???? * pt: nprm David * en: nprm David =davidia= * sub =davidic= * adj